Třída Nebula
Třída ''Nebula'' je třídou lodí Federace. Historie Vývoj Třída Nebula vznikala ve 40. - 50. letech 24. století. Hvězdná flotila chtěla více ekonomická plavidla, která by byla schopná plnit stejné mise jako plnily plavidla větší, a proto vznikla sestřenice třídy Galaxy. Oba typy lodí, jak třída Galaxy, tak třída Nebula mají mnoho podobného - talířová sekce, inženýrská sekce, systémy. Nebula je narozdíl od Galaxy menší a kompaktněší, přičemž disponuje podobným vybavením. Třída Nebula měla být jakýmsi pokračovatelem třídy Miranda. Rozvržení trupu je podobné, a je zde také odjímatelný modul, který je umístěn na zádi lodi, připevněn na pylonu těsně za talířovou sekcí. Tento modul je velmi užitečný, neboť těmto lodím dovoluje specializovat se na různé obory. Existuje např. modul vědecký, bojový či podpůrný warp gondolový. Lodě třídy Nebula byly pravděpodobně budovány v Loděnicích 40 Eridani A a San Franciských docích. Jejich pohonné systémy byly navrženy divizí Yoyodyne. Služba ve flotile V roce 2367 se několik lodí třídy Nebula zůčastnilo katastrofální bitvy u Wolf 359. [[USS Bellerophon (třída Nebula)|USS Bellerophon]] zde zaútočila na Krychli Borgů společně s lodí USS Yamaguchi (DS9: "Emissary"). Bitvy se zúčastnila také loď třídy Nebula [[USS Melbourne (třída Nebula)|USS Melbourne]]. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds") Stejného roku byla loď třídy Nebula USS Phoenix členem stráže, která zničila Cardassijskou základnu a několik lodí, a to očividně bez jakékoliv provokace. Kapitán Phoenixu Benjamin Maxwell, si byl totiž jistý, že převážejí vojenské, nikoliv vědecké vybavení. (TNG: "The Wounded") Později téhož roku se několik loďí třídy Nebula stalo součástí taktického uskupení sestaveného kapitánem Picardem. Úkolem této flotily bylo hlídat hranice mezi Klingonskou říší a Romulanským hvězdným impériem během Klingonské občanské války. Této mise se zůčastnily lodě [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] a [[USS Merrimac (NCC-61827)|USS Merrimac]]. (TNG: "Redemption II") V roce 2371 byla loď třídy Nebula [[USS Farragut (NCC-60597)|USS Farragut]], v doprovodu dalších dvou lodí, vyslána do systému Veridian, aby z tamní planety Veridian III vyzvedla přeživší posádku zničené lodi [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] ("Star Trek Generations"). O dva roky později byla tato loď zničena Klingony během Druhé války Federace s Klingony. (DS9: "Nor the Battle to the Strong") V roce 2373 se několik lodí této třídy, včetně lodi [[USS Lexington (třída Nebula)|USS Lexington]], zúčastnilo druhé bitvy s Borgy v Sektoru 001. ("Star Trek: First Contact") V roce 2374 byla loď [[USS Honshu|USS Honshu]] třídy Nebula poslána na Základnu 621. Na palubě měla Gula Dukata, který se měl na této základně zodpovídat ze svých válečných zločinů, nicméně loď byla během cesty zničena flotilou Cardassijských útočných plavidel. (DS9: "Waltz") Později téhož roku odcizili Romulanští agenti tajné služby Tal Shiar experimentální plavidlo [[USS Prometheus (třída Prometheus)|USS Prometheus]]. K jejich stíhání byla vyslána loď třídy Nebula USS Bonchune, ovšem byla rychle zneschopněna. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Lodě třídy Nebula se účastnily také několika bitev Dominionské války, a to především Druhé bitvy u Chin'toky a konečné Bitvy o Cardassii. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil"; "What You Leave Behind") Technická data Konstrukční parametry Trup lodí třídy Nebula je rozdělen na trup primární a sekundární. Primární trup je velmi podobný primármu trupu lodí třídy ''Galaxy''. Protože jsou lodě této třídy budovány jako čistě účelové, mohou se konstrukce trupů na jednotlivých plavidlech drobně odlišovat. Mezi základní, společné znaky ovšem patří pozice modulu můstku ma palubě 1, umístění dorsální i ventrálních phaserových drah či kapitánovy jachty. Nepatrně lišit se může umístění i počet okenic a únikových modulů. Talířové sekce lodí třídy Nebula a jejich sestřenic třídy Galaxy jsou téměř totožné, ovšem pokud se zaměříme na trup sekundární, najdeme mnohem znatelnější rozdíly. Jedním z nich je především umístění sekundárního trupu a jeho propojení s talířem. Není zde totiž žádný spojovací krk, jako u třídy Galaxy. Sekundární trup je na ten primární přímo "nalepen". V přední části sekundárního trupu se nachází parabola deflektoru, na spodní části potom phaserová baterie. Součástí sekundárního trupu jsou také warp gondoly, které nesou dva mohutné pylony stočené dospodu. Warp gondoly totožného designu nalezneme také na lodích třídy Galaxy. V zadní části sekundárního trupu se potom nachází pylon nesoucí odjímatelný modul. Variantní konfigurace Lodě této třídy jsou plně účelová plavidla a jsou budována pro různé úkoly a mise, ať už diplomatické, vědecké či bojové. Každý typ mise vyžaduje jiný typ vybavení, a proto jsou lodě této třídy vybaveny odjímatelnými moduly. Image:Uss phoenix.jpg|Vědecký modul Image:USSSutherland2368.jpg|Bojový modul Image:USS Melbourne-dedication model.jpg|Podpůrný warp-gondolový modul Rozvržení palub * Paluba 1 - můstek, kapitánova pracovna, konferenční místnost, nouzové transportéry * Paluba 2 - konferenční místnost 2-5, replikátor, nouzové transportéry, enviromentální monitorovací systémy, planetární kartografie, transportní místnost 1 * Paluba 3 - konferenční sál 6,7 a 8, přestávková (odpočinková) místnost pro posádku, jídelna, hostinský prostor, kontrolní středisko prostoru pro raketoplány, uzamčená organizační místnost * Paluba 4 - hlavní hangár, nákladový prostor 1-2, hlavní bezpečnostní ředitelství, nácviková zařízení pro bezpečnost, phaserová pole - skupina EPS uzlů * Paluba 5 - transportní místnost 2-3, nákladový prostor 3-6, zpracování nákladu, hangár 2-3, uzamčené místnosti, odpočinkové místnosti * Paluba 6 - kajuty kapitána a prvního důstojníka, kajuty pro VIP hosty, hlavní počítačové jádro * Paluba 7 - kajuty starších důstojníků, kajuty pro hosty, hlavní počítačové jádro (prochází palubou 6 a 7) * Paluba 8 - hlavní ošetřovna, márnice, lékařské laboratoře, ordinační oděvy, vědecké laboratoře 1-3, lékařská úroveň * Paluba 9 - hvězdná kartografie, kajuty, biofyzikální laboratoř, vědecká laboratoř 4, pohotovostní týmy * Paluba 10 - hvězdná kartografie (prochází palubou 9 a 10), transportní místnost 4, laboratoře pro analýzu planet, laboratoře pro dešifrování cizích jazyků, vědecká laboratoř 5-6, kajuty, systémy podpory života * Paluba 11 - věznice a bezpečnostní úroveň, zbraňové zámky, sklad zbraní, kontrola phaserů * Paluba 12 - kontrolní oblast, simulátor 12 (pouze pro účely bezpečnosti) * Paluba 13 - kajuty mladších důstojníků, kajuty, malá restaurace a odpočinková místnost, tělocvična, veřejné uzamčené místnosti, simulátor 3-5, odpočinková místnost s výhledem na hvězdy, konferenční sál 9 * Paluba 14 - arboretum, malá ZOO, restaurace s výhledem na hvězdy * Paluba 15 - kajuty, odpočinková místnost s výhledem na hvězdy * Paluba 16 - bojový můstek, odpočinková místnost, univerzální kajuty, volné kajuty, kajuty civilistů * Paluba 17 - simulátor 6, kadeřnictví, sklady, odpočinková místnost, skladová oblast, zabezpečená skladiště pro cennosti, hlídání dětí, škola, poradcova kancelář, schůzovní místnosti, malé arboretum * Paluba 18 - kajuty pro civilisty, nákladový prostor 7-8, modlitebna * Paluba 19 - kajuty pro civilisty, malá rekreační zařízení * Paluba 20 - kajuty pro civilisty, pohotovostní týmy * Paluba 21 - nákladový prostor 9-10, skladištní úroveň, nákladní operace * Paluba 22 - kajuty pro civilisty, kontrola senzorů * Paluba 23 - kajuty pro civilisty, kajuty * Paluba 24 - kajuty pro civilisty, kajuty, modlitebna * Paluba 25 - nákladový prostor 11-12, kajuty * Paluba 26 - systémy podpory života, inženýrská podpora * Paluba 27 - kajuty (především pro inženýry), pohotovostní týmy, inženýrská podpora * Paluba 28 - nákladový prostor 13-15 (15 je větší - pouze pro inženýrské účely), podsystémy senzorů * Paluba 29 - strojovna, torpédomety, inerciální tlumiče, senzory dlouhého dosahu, sklad deuteria * Paluba 30 - impulzní motory, sklad antihmoty, kontrola deflektoru, navigační reflektor * Paluba 31 - sklady vody, senzory krátkého dosahu, gondolové prostory, systémy pole strukturální integrity, podsystémy replikátorů, dočasná kryogenní paměť * Paluba 32 - vstřikovače reakčního jádra warp motorů, energetické transformátory, emitor vlečného paprsku, zadní phasery, pohotovostní týmy, zadní torpédomety Přestavba V roce 2370, podstoupily lodě třídy Nebula přestavbu a modernizaci, která je ještě více přiblížila vzhledu třídy Galaxy. Přestavěn byl především sekudární trup, který dostal deflektor třídy Galaxy. Několik těchto modernizovaných lodí třídy Nebula bylo součástí Federační útočné flotily, která byla poslána, aby zastavila ofenzivu Dominionu a Breenů v systému Chin'toka. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Velící a kontrolní systémy Můstek Můstek lodí třídy Nebula je plně modulární, to znamená, že modul můstku lze z primárního trupu vyjímat. To vysvětluje hned několik variant můstku na plavidlech této třídy. Například můstek na lodi [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] je zcela jiný, než můstek na lodi [[USS Prometheus (NCC-71201)|USS Prometheus]]. Odlišnost vzhledu můstků na jednotlivých plavidlech této třídy může být dána také jejich rozdílnou specializací. Na Sutherlandu působí můstek menším a temnějším dojmem, ve střední části mu dominuje především kapitánovo křeslo, které je obklopeno kovovým "plotkem". Za křeslem se nachází stěna se vstupním portem k počítači. Můstek lodi USS Prometheus je naproti tomu mnohem větší. V centrální části se nachází jen kapitánovo křeslo. Za křeslem je dekorativní stěna, na které je uprostřed umístěna plaketa se jménem lodi. Po stranách, na pravoboku i levoboku se nachází vědecké konzoly. Přední části můstku dominuje velká výhledová obrazovka, před níž se nachází dvě konzoly, pravděpodobně se jedná o kormidlo a stanici Operačního důstojníka. Tyto konzoly mají podobný design, jako obdobné konzoly na můstku lodí třídy Galaxy. Image:nebulamustek3.jpg|Můstek Sutherlandu Image:nebulamustek1.jpg|Můstek Promethea Image:nebulamustek2.jpg|Můstek Promethea, obrazovka Taktické systémy Množství obranných a zbraňových systémů lodí třídy Nebula se liší podle jejich modulu, který se dělí na vědecký a bojový, podpůrný warp gondolový: Zbraňový potenciál lodi s vědeckým modulem je vybaven pěti phaserovými bateriemi a 4 standartní fotonové torpédomety. Primární, též hlavní energetické zbraňové systémy jsou dvě baterie (pole), které se nacházejí na talířové sekci, jedna na dorsální, druhá na ventrální straně. Obě jsou třídy X o celkovém výkonu 8 000 TW. Sekundární, též podpurné energetické zbraňové systémy, jsou tři baterie, třídy IX o celkovém výkonu 11 250 TW, které se nachází na spodní straně sekundárního trupu, poblíž paraboly hlavního deflektoru, spolu se 4 standartními fotonovými torpédomety, se zásobou 120 fotonových torpéd. Obranný potenciál lodi s vědeckým modulem je vybaven pasivním obranný systém standardního duraniovo-tritanového jednoduchého trupu + 1,5 cm pančíře o vysoké hustotě. Dálé aktivní obraný systém standartního systému štítu, o celkovém výkonu 1 250 000 TW. Zbraňový potenciál lodi s bojovým modulem je vybaven 8 phaserovými bateriemi a pěti fotonovými torpédomety, třídy 2 a s dvěma torpédomety, typ 3. Tvořen pouze primárním energetickým zbraňovým systémem, který tvoří 8 phaserových baterií, třídy X o celkovém výkonu 33 000 TW. Dvě baterie se nacházejí na talířové sekci. Jedna baterie se nachází na svrchní, druhá na spodní straně. Další tři phaserové baterie se potom nacházejí na sekundárním trupu. Jedna baterie, splolu s třemi fotonovými, třídy 2 se zásobou 210 fotonovými torpédy, je na spodní části, další dvě baterie, splolu s dvěma fotonovými torpédomety, třídy 2 se zásobou 140 fotonovými torpédomety, nalezneme na pylonech nesoucích warp gondoly. Zbývající tři phaserové baterie, splolu s dvěma fotonovýma torpédomety, typu 3 se zásobou 200 fotonovýma torpédy, které jsou součástí odjímatelného bojového modulu. Obranný potenciál lodi s bojovým modulem je vybaven pasivním obranný systém standardního duraniovo-tritanového dvojitého trupu + 8,8 cm pančíře o vysoké hustotě. Dálé aktivní obraný systém standartního systému štítu, o celkovém výkonu 2 250 000 TJ. Podpůrný warp gondolový je totožný s bojovým, avšak postrádá odnímatelný bojový modul. Refit: V průběhu Dominionských válek, na konci roku 2373, došlo ke přestavbě a rozšíření, těchto modulu, především: U bojového byli přidáni 2 phaserové baterie, na odjímatelný bojový modul a celkové zvýšení výkonu zbraní, na 50 000 TW. Dále byli přidáni na odjímatelný bojový modul 3 rychlopalné fotonové torpédomety, třídy jedna ze zásobou 360 fotonových torpéd a 4 fotonové torpédomety, třídy dva se zásobou 210 fotonových torpéd. 6 rychlopalných pulzních phaserových kanónu, které se nachází na spodní straně sekundárního trupu, poblíž paraboly hlavního deflektoru, Zvýšení výkonu štítu na 3 010 000 TJ. U vědeckého byli na talířovou sekci, přidáni na každou dorsální a ventrální stranu jedna baterie třídy X, další dvě baterie, třídy IX, spolu s dvěma fotonovými torpédomety, třídy 2 se zásobou 160 fotonovými torpédomety, nalezneme na pylonech nesoucích warp gondoly. Výkon phaseru typu IX, se zvýšil na 20 100 TW a typ X též na 20 100 TW. 2 rychlopalné pulzní phaserové kanóny, které se nachází na spodní straně sekundárního trupu, poblíž paraboly hlavního deflektoru, spolu s 2 standartní fotonový torpédomety, se zásobou 60 fotonových torpéd. Zvýšení výkonu štítu na 2 250 000 TJ. U podpůrně warp gondolový byl přidáni 2 rychlopalné pulzní phaserové kanóny, spolu s čtyř phaserových baterií, třídy X které se nachází na spodní straně sekundárního trupu, poblíž paraboly hlavního deflektoru. Celkový výkon phaseru se zvýšil na 45 000 TW. Dále byli přidáni na každou dorsální a ventrální stranu 4 standartní fotonové torpédomety, se zásobou 360 fotonových torpéd. Zvýšení výkonu štítu na 2 720 000 TJ. Kánonem schválené lodě ;Pojmenované lodě: *USS Bellerophon (NCC-62048) *USS Bonchune (NCC-70915) *USS Farragut (NCC-60597) *USS Honshu (NCC-60205) *USS Leeds (NCC-70352) *USS Lexington (NCC-61862) *USS Melbourne *USS Merrimac (NCC-61827) *USS Monitor (NCC-61826) *USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) *USS Prometheus (NCC-71201) *USS Sutherland (NCC-72015) *USS T'Kumbra ;Nepojmenované lodě: *Nepojmenované lodě ;Nepotrvzené lodě: *USS Endeavour (NCC-71805) *USS Hera (NCC-62006) *USS Proxima *USS Ulysses Dodatky Výskyt * TNG: ** "The Wounded" ** "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II" ** "Redemption, Deel II" ** "Future Imperfect" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "Second Sight" ** "Explorers" ** "The Visitor" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "Waltz" ** "The Reckoning" ** "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Non Sequitur" ** "Relativity" ** "Message in a Bottle" ** "Endgame" * Filmy: ** "Star Trek: Generations" ** "Star Trek: First Contact" Pozadí Studiový model lodi třídy Nebula byl navržen Edem Miareckim (počáteční prototyp) a doladěn Rickem Sternbachem a Mikem Okudou (standartní verze). Model byl postaven Greigem Jeinem. Loď třídy Nebula pojmenovaná USS Leeds se objevila v sekvenci úvodních titulků seriálu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Tyto úvodní titulky byly poprvé promítnuty v epizodě "The Way of the Warrior". de:Nebula-Klasse en:Nebula class es:Clase Nebula ja:ネビュラ級 nl:Nebula klasse N